Nicktoon War
by Icephines
Summary: Todd has Ben holding a grudge against The Penguins of Managasgar since The day they first aired.They old however come together to defeat a evil villain who wants to destroy Nicktoons.Will Todd be able to trust or not.Tht is the question. Rated T-For some langue used in certain parts. I DO NOT own ANY characters used.
1. Chapter 1

The Nicktoon war

A fanfiction by Icephines

Wayside,a Canadian/American animated television series based on Louis Sac's of kids growing up in 2007 loved the ,Nickaloden canceled it and angered many charcters however continued there normal however couldn't live normally after the day the final episode blamed The Penguins of Managasgar for replacing grudge was carried from the day The Penguins of Manasgasgar first aired to the present ,one day Todd and the other cancled nicktoons would team up to take down the evil force that keeps them from airing and have there episodes day, 's class was having art class and Todd was angered so much at The Penguins of Managasgar that he had a spasm outa anger."Todd,your the only one who holds a extreme grudge aginst The Penguins of Managasgar" said .

They were judging them as unworthy.

Todd couldn't stand the fact that fans have to suffer not seeing there adventures on wish he could prove Wayside was worthy of being on the sky turned dark purple and a tornado dropped on the ground and counsomed everything."everyone run to Nicktoon Central" yelled .Jewls and her class ran for the entrance to Nicktoon central and escaped into the middle cried silently has he saw Marica injured on the lobby then closed his eyes and letting his mind conjure images most foul, of death and torture, pain,horror, the world setting him alight body and soul, and crushing him till he lost his insanity."Marica,"I'm sorry for not realizing we were ment to be" said Todd crying over Maricia's woke up and hugged Todd,Todd felt better."Your luck your home wasn't unplugged and made you homeless" said a fimilar was Little Bill,who had a show based on the Little Bill books."I haven't had a episode in years,only reruns" said Bill looking down at the was too late for Little had gone into depression since the last episode of his show ,the Penguins of Managasgar slid into 's class."Hey,what do your going" yelled Todd at the penguins."We don't want trouble,we were just escaping because a evil villan is trying to destroy every nicktoon's home" said Spongebob,Patrick,Arnold,Ren,Stimpy,Timmy,Cosmo,Po of,Tommy,Chuckie,Angelica and all the other Rugrats rushed to the middle with 's class."ok nicktoons,it's time we take back our home from this evil dictator" said ,all the nictoons grabbed there weaponry and followed Tood to the Purple entered and started there journey to save all of the Nicktoons homes and stop the evil dictator once and for all.

And it wasn't too late to save Nicktoons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Sunny Patch Unleashed

Todd and all of the other nicktoons looked straight ahead has they had exited the portal."We're in 's Sunny patch" said Little Bill looking at the fimilar ,a scream echoed from the north."Let's go" said Todd has he and the other nicktoons rushed in the direction of the scream and saw a black eyed cornering Bounce near a Moutan."Get away from bounce you evil spider" said Timmy taking out a laser gun."Don't even try" said the evil ."You asked for it,time to beat the crap out of you" said shot 34 times and weakened her to almost being jumped onto and got slammed to the ground."Timmy" yelled shot in the stomic and shot her heart and disagreed her into a shadow."That's not the real " said Todd.

Todd was puzzled.

"Your right Tood" said a sly mysterious voice". Todd turned around and saw it was knew that he was the one who almost stopped and Holley from getting married."Tood,I kidnaped for forced marriage and plan to get rid of Holley" said Spidurus."What happened to your other wife since the show ended" asked raised his brow slightly."She was squished" said Nicktoons were pulled down the cage with Holley in the cage,trapped in rope."Don't worry,I'm gona stop him" said jumped up to the platform that Spiderus was standing on and took out his cane and sacked him to the other side of the platform."If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get" said jumped and ran along a silk attempted to stop him by shooting spiderweb fireballs,each missing wacked Spiderus has Spidrus ran across the then attempted to kill Holley before he was ,Todd wacked him one more time and defeted him."No,this can't be" said Spidrus."You baster".Todd smiled and raised a brow."Unless you want this to happen againe,I suggest you don't do it againe" said stammered before becoming unconcous.

Todd was thanked by , Holly, and knew it was nothing and waved goodbye has the portal opened to the final way to the evil dictator that will destroy them if they don't stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -The rat is reveled

The Nicktoons burst into the evil 's eyes opened has he saw who was the evil mastermind."Nice to see you Todd" said the voice. It was Mickey Mouse. "What do you expect from a mascot of a rival company" said Myron. Then,Mickey took out a poisionus dart gun and fired a dart in Maricia's direction."Maricia no" yelled ran and pushed Marcia out of the way and got hit and fell into the void of knew that he was a waist and waited to be in fire flames that would get rid of his uselessness knew that he then thought to himself has he was floating in the black void.

"No, I'm not nothing" thought Todd

"Im a hero,and Disney is going down" said Todd

Todd woke up and kicked Mickey into his desk.

"It's time I put Nickaloden in it's place" said. and Mickey ran towards eachother . Tood knew hey will bring justice. Even though it may cost him his life,Todd knew he would die being a hero defeating the evil disney.


End file.
